How they met
by shieldmaiden-ff-writer
Summary: This is how I imagine Joan and Francis would have met. first chapter is long because originally here were two.
1. Chapter 1

Originally my fanfic is in Spanish, but if there is someone else who likes this ship and doesn't understands it here it is in english

Cahpter1

He was ready to ready for their concert when the announcer said, "Ladies and gentlemen, the man who you came to listen, Geramin ! , Followed by cheers and applause . And then he took a look to the audience and began to sing . He looked for people and notice an incredible silver aura , unusual in people , ishe didn´t looked like a fan, and she was beautiful , with long dark hair tied in a ponytail ,, and hes eyes , hes eyes were dark , beautiful , and seemed to have seen much and , although she had a youthful look . He decided that he did not lose sight , which was easy, until the time the concert ended , several fans prevented him over and after a few autographs and excuses could go look . And although one would have thought that it would be difficult to find her again ,but she stood in the doorway trying to get out , while other fans, trying to pass. The noise was so much that did not notice his presence, wearing the sac was opened, and in one of the pockets was a scarf and dark glasse. That day luck was on his side. That could not throw a long time but with a trick he could . The reach outside the exit.

\- Hello , I saw you at the concert and wanted to meet you , by the way , my name is Francis - said extending his hand with a warm smile, but probably seemed a psychopath , a man with dark glasses who said he saw you at the concert was not as normal as they say, but still she replied 'hi, my name is Joan .

That was the only answer she thought, and all she did was curse the moment that he had accepted the suggestion from Scatty to go out and do something " normal" . A voice took her out of her meditaciones.-I know a place not far away from here , but we must hurry - he took her by the hand and led her to a small venue .

\- Are you from around here - Francis asked .

\- From somewhere else from France, but not far - responded .

And I guess you've traveled, considering your fluent English , 'he said . "What the hell ? " Joan thought "I had been speaking English all the time! " And hurried to answer - Is because I have been in England last months and I accustomed to the language- responded in an attempt to change the subject .She added- where have you traveled? -

\- In most of Europe , 'said Francis , but I've decided to return to my home, do you like concerts?- it probably had an obvious answer , but judging by the fact that she had not identified the singer as he had curious about your impression as an artist in her.

'Well , no, a friend invited me and left me planted . Regarding the singer, but had not heard is good, although it looks weird with those pupilentes - this time was Francis who was surprised and exclaimed - How could you know? -

\- What? -Asked Joan . Germain realized she was confused , so he took off his makeshift costume and bow the most archaic and announce 'My Lady Jeanne , I'm Germain , the artist whose music you were listening-Francis soon hear a melodic sound . Juana was laughing,when she stopped she said- I just understand it, so . Do you could remove pupilentes ? I would llike to see you real eyes-she asked"where the last line came from ? ". She was blushing but Francis did not notice as it was in its task of removing.

\- It is better now? - he asked

\- Yes, but Why wore them ?

-I do not know - I look quizzical Joan -Well, because blue at odds with me , I am constantly changing

\- I thought so , without them you look older

\- Old?-Francis laughed- you serious ?

\- No - laughs- it also meant that I have a deeper look .

And they kept talking about simple things , until the local closed .

\- You want to go another day ?- Asked Saint- Germain. -Sure , if you're not busy signing autographs - sarcastically replied the woman.

\- Where can I find you ? -

\- I teach self defense and fencing two blocks from here , every day from 8am to 9pm .

\- Okay,my lady,I will look for you in the fee time .

He finished bouncing, Juana they took a taxi to his apartment and rest before teaching . Earl way back to the place where he had given the concert, late a given time that his mind kept remembering that smile. came to his dressing room after a brawl its representative who ignored , went to lie down thinking it would take more than a week to see her , it was too long.

Meanwhile, in her apartment , Jane thought that surely will not see him again , but remember that quote as his life lasted.

**A/n:**Well,I hope you like ?


	2. Chapter 2

Week and a half later since Juana had dated Francis she was coming out of the last class he recognized that aura, sighed, as if he had been holding his breath all the time. He approached with slowly steps (at least so it felt), while the aura was brighter, until he reached her.

-Hi Jeanne-he said-sorry I did not see you before, but there was a series of events that prevented me and also did not have your phone number.

-Hello-she replied- Don´t worry. Wanna go somewhere quiet?, This time I pay-she added with a smile ,but inside Joan was a little angry, "Why?", she wondered "is nothing of me"

This time they went to a different cafe, where there were not many people ,to keep talking.

0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

They go out when they had time, rambling about things. Joan preferred a solitary, simple life, Francis, not so much. The best times for him were when he made her laugh, at that time she occupied all his thoughts.

-Your aura shines when you laugh –he said without thinking

\- You can see my aura?-Said the immortal

\- You know what aura is?-Answered

-Well, yes, and in fact yours is red, but at this time has a slight variation of colors-

It was true, he felt stupid and embarrassed, to tell her about her aura and her laughter, surprised and shocked because she knew what the aura was, and that could also see with his emotions, because that meant that she had seen his aura became more clear when they were together, although he noticed the same thing in her.

\- And how was he learned to see auras?-he asked Juana

-Because-she answer- as a child I saw colors around people, I grew up and investigate. I realized how it worked and now I have some control it on that, that was true- she had also learned to hide (especially because of gods and immortals) it but she thought it would not need to say it. Then she asked him and he gave a similar answer.

Arriving at his apartment that night, Jane weigh the recent information and think about something. Until then she had not thought about how someone reaction at the idea that a person was immortal. In addition to that ,at some point he might die and she would suffer, "is just a friend, I must not worry about that," she thought, because at that time Joan would not admit that it would hurt in the depths of the soul, because at that time she would not admit that she fall in love. She stopped thinking about it and went to sleep thinking about those blue eyes that captivated and the smell of burning leaves

Francis was thinking something similar, but seemed more optimistic. He admitted he had fallen. Maybe if they undertook he could tell her the truth and could make Joan immortal too. But for that first he had to be her boyfriend. It would be easy, dinner and a walk in the garden, but did not know that his plan had a small flaw…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3

He was ready. He had a reservation a non-busy stylish restaurant. He had made a reservation at seven in the evening, but he knew she had class. He had "arranged" the things so none of the students get to the class. Therefore she would have free time. He call her.

She had just received calls from all students who had class at seven. Two of them had won the lottery and some other, expensive prizes and had to pick it up during the time of the class. "What a coincidence " she thought " Now I have nothing else to do " and then the phone rang " More coincidences" . She picked up the phone -Hello? - Wonder

\- Hi Jeanne! I know you have class, but if you have nothing to do after, Do you like to go dinner? - asked Francis

-Sure, in fact I will not have my last class -

-Okay, do I pass by you in 20 minutes ? -

\- Yes, I'll wait, goodbye 'said Joan and hung up.

At this time Juana could not think in coincidences. She had to prepare herself and she only had 20 minutes! She only had a dress for the night, it was blue and came up to just below the knees (thank god it was not shorter) . She took a bath in about five minutes and another five to dry her hair. She thought to collect it in a pony tail (as always) but decided she wanted to look different. She let it like that and brushed. She got just a little makeup. Shoes without heels and a small necklace of a bronze bird. There were still a few minutes and she sat and wait.

Oh my god! She could not believe what she had just done ! She was wearing a dress and makeup!(although that was nothing compared to a normal woman). Had to admit though even she believed it . He had fallen for him, how he spoke and what he said , the way his eyes looked , even the arrogance he tried to hide.

The bell rang and she opened the door ...


	4. Chapter 4

She opened the door and he stopped breathing for a second. She looked beautiful . She was wearing a black coat to cover her . He also noticed the makeup, it maked her shine(he would never have expected that).

-Hi – He said

-Hi Francis, Are we going? – Joan asked.

\- Of course.

They came in a red car to the restaurant. Dinner was calm, except for Saint-Germain, who did not expect to do something stupid that night. They left the restaurant and went to have a walk in a nearby park.

\- Are you OK Francis? –a worried Joan asked.

\- What? , yeah, Why do you think that?-Replied.

\- You seem very nervous-she said. He had to say it in that moment. He started - I wanted to ask you... – he was losing his voice - if you ... – she looked more beautiful than ever, bathed in moonlight,-Will you be my girlfriend? –at the end he said. She was first surprised and then she related it all. Somehow he had managed to get his students not to attend the class, then he called. A little crowded and elegant restaurant near a park. It looked unreal, no more than a dream.

\- Jeanne- he wondered, she had been in silent a long time, -I'm sorry, I did not want… -

-Yes-It was the only thing Joan said.

\- What are you sa... -he could not finish the question because the pressure of a soft, chaste lips on his and her arms around his neck.

\- Is it serious? – Said surprised Francis-You're not playing with me?

-Seriously, if you want to be your girlfriend, the maid of Orleans answered with a smile.

-I cannot believe it- He said, beginning to assimilate the truth.

\- What can I do for you to believe it? – Joan asked and recovering every sense he kissed her again with more conviction. After holding hands left the park and they took Joan to her home.

**A/N:** feel free to review,


	5. Chapter 5

And the weeks and the months passed. And the love was still there. They went to dinner in their free time (not to visited, because Joan did not like too much attention). Whenever he came suddenly inspiration, composing blank verse. She always took him by the hand. The kissing was surprised when he was distracted. She pretended to be distracted. But on their own way they avoided talking about their past; they knew their birthday but not their year of birth; their home, but not their first home. Saint- Germain believed having already known Joan, or she vaguely remember him someone...

\- . -

Some months later...

Francis thought he knew that Joan was not immortal. He had tried to avoid thinking about it, but that "truth" hit him when he was in one of his first tours in Europe. What would be of him when she was not there? Were all the immortals doomed to such loneliness? (Except for the Flamel). He had not realized the high price that eventually earned immortality. Who had never imagined that the courtier , adventurer , inventor , alchemist , pianist, violinist and composer , suddenly he feel insecure about an old decision he made?

Well,Thanks for reading


	6. Chapter 6

She was planning to receive Francis in the airport , but she thought it would be crowded with fans , so she send him a text, Joan thought to meet him at the cafe near her apartment it was a good idea until she saw a poster of a new museum about the hundred Years war . Suddenly in her heart, appeared nostalgia, she reminded her colleagues, people who believed her, the voices she heard when she was teenager, and all the responsibility she took for her country.

There was a chance to see how the modern France saw it. It was not that I had not remembered that before, she regularly thought about it, but that day something made her go. Francis reached her if he wanted. The text Joan wrote said "I'll be in the new museum on the Hundred Years War." She check the direction of the museum and take a taxi.

There was a very large building, but it looked awesome. She bought the entrance, but did not ask for the tour. The French woman reviewed each painting, each data, each biography, she had meet many of these people .Oh! How many names were missing, the other men who had given their lives in the war and were not remembered. She get to the portrait of a young woman in armor, brown skin, with its flag and sword. In the bottom it said "Jeanne D' Arc , Pucelle d' Orléans "

It was her match in the eyes of the world.

\- . -

It cost a little time getting out of the airport and another to lose the media. He turned on the phone and check Jeanne´s text. A Museum? Good. Sought guidance, rather, the poster with the address and took his car to get there. He bought the entrance and got into. He began going through the halls without paying much attention until he get into a room with more portraits. In the background a woman was looking at a painting. As he approached he realized it was Joan. She seemed absorbed in portrait and didn´t noticed his presence. He came from behind and hug her whispering in her ear "You do not know how much I've missed you." Joan jumped around and shouted "Francis", followed by a kiss. He had missed that.

\- Whose portrait is this?-Saint-Germain asked and Joan decided she had to say the truth at some moment. Why not this one?

-She is Joan of Arc-she said and added -... Francis , it 's me. I'm Joan of Arc and I am immortal -


	7. Chapter 7

I 'm Joan of Arc and I am immortal –she said. Francis had a weird reaction, different from what she had expected of a normal person, frowned slightly and then relax. He smiled, kissed and hugged Joan. The lady was amazed and Saint- Germain said, "When did you become immortal? Who is your master? How did you escape the bonfire? "

\- Do not think I'm crazy it? – She said.

-Oh! Of course no! This is a good picture, but in person you are more beautiful, plus I'm immortal too-Joan was amazed – Of course I have to introduce myself again .I'm Francis Saint- Germain ,born in the early eighteenth century , not to be more precise , alchemist , inventor and musician , besides having dominion over magic fire.-he said with ill-concealed pride. – Now, my questions need answer-

'Of course ,' said the French woman, still processing all-I did not escape by myself from the bonfire someone rescued me and before you interrupt me , - she had seen the Count opened his mouth to ask ,-was a warrior alone that saved me , Scathach the shadow warrior , I think I would not survived anything in that war without her, but then I lost blood and then she take me with the Flamel and Nicholas made me a blood transfusion with Scathach blood, so in conclusion : I became immortal few days after my " death", I have no master and a friend saved me- concluded Jane.

Francis kept asking things like "How did you meet Scatty?" And then Joan proceeded to ask Saint- Germain and he replied as he had stolen fire from Prometheus and he showed his butterfly tattoos on his arms and also he had earned the hatred of many "gods" and some other immortals "It's a gift," he said. They realized they have got several blocks away from the museum and soon it will be time to dinner. They passed a small venue.

'Wait,' said Francis - I think we had known before, but I don´t remember when...

\- Do you know? I think you're right, was World War II? -Said Joan

\- In California. Clear! That was why you seemed so familiar-

"Long" was an adjective that described little to their conversation.


	8. Chapter 8

¿Te casas conmigo, Jeanne?-dijo Francis en la puerta del departamento de Juana cunado la fue a dejar. Se arrodilló. Acababa de sacar del bolsillo una pequeña cajita con un anillo de plata y un pequeño zafiro engarzado.

*Flashback*

Francis estaba completamente emocionado al igual que Juana. ¡Eran inmortales! Fueron varias semanas las que tardaron ambos para relatar sus respectivas biografías. Ella estaba anonadada y lo llevaba con Calama, y muy feliz. El estaba eufórico.

El Conde se quedó despierto varias noches pensando en ello. Una repentina idea le vino a la mente. ¿Por qué no casarse? ¡Sí!

Al día siguiente fue a varias joyerías. Nada le parecía lo suficientemente bueno. 2¿Por qué estaba buscando en una tienda?" Se pregunto. Él fue el mejor alumno de Nicolás Flamel. Él era uno de los mejores alquimistas de toda la historia. Si, él lo haría. Se tardó unas horas en hacer las aleaciones para la plata y unas pocas para hacer un pequeño zafiro. Ensamblarlos no fue tan difícil. ¡Perfecto!

Esta vez no se molestaría en planearlo demasiado, se había dado cuenta que si era así sus nervios lo traicionarían, de una manera espectacular. Espontaneidad era la clave.

*Fin del flashback*

Juana estaba sorprendida. Y no estaba preparada. Eso era todo. No era muy complicado de entender pero si de explicar.-Oh, Francis! Es muy halagador y también muy tierno, te amo, pero nunca había tendido algo así y pues, no estoy preparada-concluyo. Saint-Germain, reaccionó de una manera distinta a la que se esperaba (Juana empezaba a acostumbrase).Simplemente el guardo la pequeña caja (Además noto que podía mejorar dicho anillo, tal vez poniéndole una inscripción). No esperaba ser rechazado, pero de alguna manera no lo sorprendía.

-Está bien y ahora que sé que también eres inmortal… sé que tengo todo el tiempo para esperarte (si es que alguna persona que me odie no decida clamar venganza) y además- añadió con una sonrisa- ¡Acabas de decir que me amas!-

-Pero ya lo he hecho antes- respondió ella, más calmada ahora. "Si continua diciendo cosas como esa no tardare en decirle que si "pensó la francesa.

-No…Solo cuando yo digo "te amo" respondes "yo también"-dijo.

-Eres un idiota arrogante ¿Sabes?-dijo ella riendo.

-Sí, pero soy tu idiota arrogante-la beso- ¿Quieres ver una película?

-.-.-

**A/N:** Este capituló salió de unas líneas de "La Encantadora", solo eso puedo decir. Y gracias a todos los que leen la historia espero este capítulo le haya gustado


	9. Chapter 9

They went to the nearest place to rent movies. -Francis, let´s see "Titanic ," said Joan .

\- Are you sure? It is very long - he said.

Come on, I don´t teach tomorrow - said Joan (a few months ago she decided she will not give class on Sundays, her students were grateful).

-All right,-he said "How not saying her no" he thought.

\- .

They returned to the department and made popcorn. Before the middle of the film Saint- Germain fell asleep. The film finished and Joan did not have the heart to wake him up, he looked so peaceful. She take a blanket from her room and covered Francis with it. She turned off the TV and went to her room to sleep.

Francis woke up with a sore neck and when he opened his eyes it was morning. "This is not my home" he thought " I fell asleep on the couch, in the department of Joan " . He heard noise from the kitchen and suddenly appeared Juana juice and fruit.

\- Glad you woke up , there's food in the kitchen , 'said Jane.

-Thanks, because the blanket and to not wake me - .So good that he had woken up, was disheveled and he had left a sweatshirt as a nightdress . She looked adorable .

\- You're Going to breakfast or you are staying there? -

\- Sure, is there coffee? -

\- If you prepare it,yes, if this powder -said the French

Since then they rented a movie every Saturday and if it was very long, Francis could sleep on the couch, Joan had not allowed to enter her room. When Francis I woke she was already bathed and dressed. He had to prepare his own breakfast.

\- . - .

During the week, Francis had seen the ring he had done. Something was missing. An inscription, something simple " Je t'aime Jeanne " Why not ? It wasn´t hard work.

\- . - . -

Jane was already so used to watching movies on Saturday, Go to sleep and wake up on Sunday , leaving the room and see Francis was still asleep on the couch .

One night at the wedding part of a movie, Joan mention :

\- You know Francis? I've thought, I'd marry you ... - The Count opened his eyes and turned to see her

-really? –he asked

\- Yes, Can be in Hawaii? At sunset ? ? -

Francis cuddle and whisper her like that day at the museum- Whatever you want , Jeanne , if being around you mean to go to the end of the world, no doubt I would go – He took her hand and put it the ring on the ring finger . Joan saw that he had recorded in it "Je t'aime , Jeanne ."


	10. Chapter 10

Wedding plans

She was planning everything in her free time and looking for a good hotel. He would have loved the most extravagant party of all time , but Joan did not want everyone knowing.

\- Do you have the guest list?-Francis wonder

\- In part, I can not find Scatty anywhere , but I found Jean , Duke of Arencón ; Dunois , Count of Orleans , and La Hire , in addition to Plamedes and Shakespeare , Mark Twain, and artists you said did not hate ypu . Oh and also met Jean de Metz , I thought after moving he would have changed your phone.

\- How many " Jean" do you know?-he asked

\- Several , but they helped me and supported me , Jean de Metz from the beginning-Joan was excited to see them all again, she could not believe she had found them, though somel years ago she had found De Metz. He had talked many times of he to Francis . Besides being his companion inweapons,he was her -Germain was just a bit jealous (besides he will never admit it),but Joan told they were just friends,when she was commanding an army,she never had time for that,she was young and she saw him just as a friend.

Francis would say it would go to a concert in Hawaii , and in charge of the press and also the itinerary and stuff .Juana will do the menu . Two months missing ...


End file.
